


i think i'm coming alive with you

by Blue_Leaf, orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, it's tender but they break an air mattress, lio bottoms for once, porn with a little bit of plot at the end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Leaf/pseuds/Blue_Leaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lio and Galo break in their brand new apartment together.





	i think i'm coming alive with you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another rp I did with my bf that I felt was too cute not to be a fic!!

The first night they move into their new place together, Galo's heart is full. They're eating Chinese food on the floor, listening to music playing on Galo's phone.

"So tomorrow the movers should be here at 8.." Galo says, wiping the sauce off his mouth.

"So I'll wake up at...4..." Like a maniac. He always does this.

Lio raises an eyebrow. “Yeah. You do that. I’ll be getting up at 7:30 like a normal person.”

He laughs. "But Lio that's so late..." Galo pulls him closer,kissing his cheeks.

Lio blushes. He’s weak to cheek kisses. “Come on.” He lifts Galo’s chin with one finger. “Don’t you want to stay in bed and cuddle with me, Galo?”

"Yeah.." Galo’s lips are pouty, mid kiss. "That does sound fun.." Lio is so  _ beautiful _ .

Lio’s never lived with a partner before, unless you counted Meis and Gueira—they used to fool around sometimes, but that was about it. He’s feeling...soft...and warm. He kisses Galo’s lips, melting into him.

Galo sighs happily.. They're such good sweet kisses. Lio tastes like egg rolls and there’s nothing better. "D'you think the air mattress would survive if we messed around on it?”

Lio laughs. “I’m willing to risk it.” He pushes the food aside and kisses Galo again.

"God, I love you.." Galo melts into it, hand on Lio’s hip. It’s so tender.

“I love you...” Lio kisses him soft and slow, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Hey Galo?”

"Uh-huh?" He scoops Lio up, leaving the food and everything else on the floor.

Lio yelps a little, clinging onto Galo. “Can we try something new tonight?” Lio asks. His face goes all soft.

"You mean like roleplay? Can I be a firefighter?" He kisses Lio’s neck against the wall, getting distracted on the way to the bedroom.

Lio laughs and shakes his head. 

“I was actually thinking of taking your dick this time?” He wraps his legs around Galo.

Galo’s eyes light up. "Really?" Galo kisses his neck some more. "That would be amazing…”

Lio’s cheeks go pink. “Yeah...I think it’d be really fun...”

"I mean... I've thought about it before. I didn’t know if you'd be into that,” Galo admits.

“Oh yeah?” Lio rests his little hand on Galo’s cheek. “It’s not what I’m normally into, but I like being taken care of every now and then.”

Galo looks at him with big tender eyes. "I  _ will  _ take care of you!!! No matter what!"

Lio grins. “Galo Thymos, I adore you.”

"Lio Fotia, I'm devoted to you!!!" Galo just throws Lio over his shoulder like a bag of rice.

Lio could cry. He’s never been loved like this before. He laughs. “Galo, you’re taking me to bed, not rescuing me from a burning building.”

"I see no difference!" Galo pats Lio’s butt.

Their stupid air mattress bed is blown up with the sheets haphazardly put on it. Galo's glad they set it up beforehand. He lays him down with a soft bounce.

Lio smiles up at him. “This is different...I like it.”

"Yeah?" Galo crawls between his legs, coming up to kiss him again. "Prepare to love it, Lio Fotia!”

Lio giggles before kissing him back. He balls up a hand in Galo’s shirt.

Galo feels his hand up the front of Lio’s pants, squeezing gently "Did I ever tell you-" kiss

"That you're the love of my life.."

Lio blushes, feeling his heart stop for a second. “You...didn’t.” He smiles, kissing Galo.

"Its true." Galo has decided he is going to love lio down so good. The ultimate loving. He's feeling around down there, pushing his hand into Lio’s pants, laying his cheek against his chest. "You make me feel like a hero." Soft little voice...

Lio’s dick and heart are aching in equal measure. He’s so in love.“You’re my hero, Galo Thymos.” Lio kisses him, running his tongue along his lips.

"That's all I ever wanna be.." Galo kisses him again, squeezing Lio’s big dick. "Take your clothes off.."

Lio gasps. He doesn’t have to be told twice.

“Yes sir,” He says, taking off his shirt and pants and stupid amount of belts.

Galo takes his clothes off too, watching Lio with the gayest expression ever. "You're so beautiful.”

“You are.” Lio pulls down Galo to kiss him.

"Hey-" Galo gets cut off by the sweetest hungriest kiss. Lio always feels like hes going to devour him in the best way.He pushes his thighs apart, reaching down there between his legs. "Fuck.." his half chub rubs up against Lio’s thigh.

Lio gasps. “Your dick is stupid big, babe.”

"Its like- normal size!" Galo pushes a finger against Lio’s hole, lubing him up a little.

“Oh fuck, Galo...” Lio’s face is all flushed. “It’s huge, dude. I’m jealous.

"Your dick is pretty big too.” Galo goes to jerk Lio off, pushing his finger in more.

Lio bites his lip. “Even your fingers are big...”

"You're just tiny." Galo plays with Lio’s asshole, grinning, kissing his inner thigh. "So tiny and so damn strong.” 

Lio whines a little. He likes thigh kisses. “I totally could have kicked your ass the first time we met.”

"Don’t say shit like that, I'm already hard.” Galo snickers. Pushing a second finger in? That takes a little longer. Lio is so fucking  _ small. _

“Oh, that makes you hard, does it?” Lio says, smirking. He breathes heavy when Galo fits a second finger in. “I was going easy on you,” He says, voice all shaky.

"Uh-huh, sure.. you're so big and tough right now." Galo spreads his fingers out, trying to stretch him, bending down to suck on one of Lio’s nuts.

“Fuck yo—oh...” Lio throws his head back.

Galo is snickering with one of lio's nuts in his mouth. "Tell me when you want it..."

“Fuck off,” Lio says, voice weak. “Gimme another finger first.”

"Okay!" And he shoves it in there.

Lio gasps. “Does it feel like that when I do it?”

"You probably do it better than I do.." Galo licks down Lio’s taint.

“No way, you’re fucking good at this...” Lio watches him with wide eyes. Galo’s never gone anywhere near his ass before.

Galo's into it. There’s not a place he won’t put his nasty little mouth. "Mmm-" He keeps fingering him, licking down there a little.

Lio’s squirming all over the place. 

“God...I haven’t had my ass played with in...I don’t know how long...”

"Oh yeah?" Galo takes his fingers out and replaces them with his mouth. The cherry lube was a good choice. Galo pushes his thighs apart and starts rimming him.

Lio lets out fluttery little breaths...it feels so good. “I used to mess around with Gueira and Meis,” He admits, petting Galo’s hair.

Galo peeks up. "Seriously?" He’s dumb.

“Yeah.” Lio laughs. “The threesomes ruled, but it was nothing like having sex with someone I’m in love with.” He smiles at him fondly. “I think I’m ready.”

Galo who knew lio was in love with him:

"You're in love with meeee?" He smiles and tries to come kiss him with his butt mouth.

Lio doesn’t care and kisses him anyway. He tastes like cherry lube. 

“Yeah, dummy.” Lio’s thinking of asking Galo to marry him, in fact, but he’ll get to that later.

"I love you too.” Galo rubs the rest of the lube on his dick.. kissing his neck again.

“Babe, please...” Lio nuzzles up against Galo.

Galo pushes into him slow to let him stretch. "Shhh I got you-“

“Oh my god, Galo...” He’s fucking huge. Bigger than anything he’s ever taken.

Galo’s expression is all focused. It's so fucking tight. "Sorry- I'll think smal

Lio feels so full. It burns but Galo’s cock feels so good. “You can move if you want...”

“Okay.." Galo pulls his hips back, pushing back in slow. "Lio- ohmygod-"

Lio gasps, clinging to Galo’s shoulders. 

“Oh god Galo, fuck me.”

Galo is  _ very  _ encouraged by that. He does it again, finding his stride easily. Syncing with Lio is second nature. His hand closes around lio's little thigh as he pounds into him

"Fuck, baby. You're perfect-"

Lio’s breath gets all fluttery and he lets out little soft whiny noises. “Galo, your cock is so good....so fucking good...” Lio’s voice is much higher than usual.

There’s this big _ pfffffft _ noise and the air mattress starts deflating and then he's fucking Lio on the floor. But he sure as hell isn’t gonna stop. He pushes Lio's thighs back, pounding into him harder, cradling his little head so he doesn’t get hurt.

Lio laughs, kissing Galo softly. His heart is so warm from how Galo takes care of him.

Lio is moaning nonstop, barely enough to catch his breath.

"Lio-" Galo's voice is hungry. He jerks him off in a tight hand.

Lio makes this little scrunchy pouty face. It’s the one he makes when he’s trying not to come too fast. He wants to make it last, to feel Galo pounding into him for longer. “Galo...baby...” He’s getting a little delirious. 

"Just let go, honey..." he laughs breathlessly. He knows that face. "Come with me." 

Lio’s sweet little face relaxes and he looks up at Galo with wide pretty eyes. He lets out a low groan, saying Galo’s name in that deep voice of his.

Galo comes quickly, filling him up. “Lio-” Their voices echo off the walls of the mostly empty room. He slumps a little, pumping his cum into Lio's ass. 

Lio bites his lip and throws his head back, feeling Galo fill him up. He comes all over his little tummy, whining as Galo touches him.

"Fuck-" It's so much. Galo hides his face in the crook of Lio's neck. "Lio..."

Lio rubs Galo’s back, snuggling up to him. “Galo?”

"Yeah baby?" He's all sweaty and gross, sticky and nasty, still cradling Lio's head because he is a rescuer!

“When we get married I’m taking your last name.” There’s no ‘if’ about it. He doesn’t avoid Galo’s eyes.

"Oh okay. But I wanted to take your last name," Galo’s got this big baby pouty face. "Maybe we can just trade!!"

Lio chuckles, brushing the messy hair out of Galo’s face. “Maybe we could hyphenate? How does Mr. and Mr. Fotia-Thymos sound?” Lio’s already bought a ring. It’s the one thing he’s ever splurged on.

" _ Fotia-Thymos, _ " he says it in this stupid death metal voice. "Fotiaaaaa-Thymosssss- I love that!"

Lio laughs and kisses his boyfriend’s stupid face. “Get off me. I need to go get something.”

"No- I'm not done snugglin." Galo wraps his arms around him tighter. "Imagine how cool the robot would be!"

“Fine. I’ll propose to you later then,” Lio says, sticking his tongue out. “That would be a cool robot.”

" ** _What_ ** !" Full volume right in Lio's face

Lio laughs. “I was gonna wait to take you on a date, but it just felt right.”

Galo's stupid eyes bubble up, all teary. "Lioooooo- I'm gonna cry-" He’s already crying.

Lio pulls him closer, wiping tears from Galo’s eyes. “I love you, Galo. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He tears up a little after saying that.

Galo smiles so big. His cheeks hurt. "I can’t really imagine my life without you. So.." Galo sniffles. "I love you so much..."

Lio sniffles too. “Hey...the ring is in the briefcase where I keep all the paperwork for the Burnish housing settlement. I knew you’d never look there.” He cracks a smile.

Galo sits up off of him, rubbing his eyes. "Can I see it??"

Lio gets up and leaves the room hobbling a little. He comes back with a little box and kneels next to Galo. “Galo Thymos?”

Galo just sits there on the deflated air mattress, criss cross applesauce with this expression on his face. It just got real. Like...he believed Lio had a ring and he believed Lio wanted to marry him, but seeing the little box in his hand makes his heart race. "Uh-huh?"

Lio opens the box, revealing a simple gold band. It has their names engraved in it. “Will you make me the happiest man alive, let me hog your blankets every night, and cause the biggest PR scandal Promepolis has ever had?”

Galo sniffles, laughing. "I would love that so much." He puts his hand on Lio's cheek. "Yes? Yes times a billion, I want to marry you."

Lio kisses Galo’s hand before sliding the ring on his finger. His little face scrunches up and soon enough he’s bawling his eyes out. “You’re the first person I ever loved, Galo Thymos. And there will be no one else.”

God, it  _ melts _ him. He pulls Lio into his arms. Galo has never seen Lio cry like that. "You're- you're my family, Lio. I'm never gonna leave your side, okay?"

Lio sobs, holding onto Galo like his life depends on it. “I never had any family...”

Galo nods nods nods. holding him. He rubs his back and lets Lio cry it out. "I love you so much. And I'm gonna make sure- you're always safe and warm and that you have blankets to steal."

“I love you...” Lio cries and cries, burying his face in Galo’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be my husband.” He cries some more.

"Yeah! It’s gonna be happy!" Galo hug hug hugs him tight. "We're gonna get married and everyone is gonna be so mad- isn’t that fun?"

Lio laughs. “The whole station knows already...they figured it out,” He says. “Meis and Gueira too.”

"Well like.. normal people. Racist people." Galo giggles too.. kissing his cheek. "I love making assholes mad, babe..."

Lio cackles. “Me too. they’re gonna hate it.”

"Listen though..." Galo rubs his back. "I...I'm devoted to you. Seriously..." Galo pulls lio's face back and hold his cheeks. "I love you so much. I know I say that all the time.. and I know I'm a big dummy idiot but.. you're so good. You're everything to me...and I can’t wait for the rest of our life together."

Lio rubs the last remaining tears from his eyes. “You’re my world, you know that, Galo?”

Galo blushes. "Can...your world re-blow up the air mattress so we can snuggle.."

“Of course.” Lio gets the air mattress pump and turns it on, sitting on Galo’s lap while he waits. “I’ve always loved how big you are, you know.”

"Big?" He laughs softly, snuggling him."I'm big? You're just little." He squeezes his giant hands around Lio's waist.

Lio’s still shocked by the way Galo’s hands fit all the way around him. He pouts. “C’mon...you’re all beefy...”

"Yeah, I am pretty big..." Galo grins. He pulls his hand back and looks at the ring again and he gets all misty. "My heart is big too."

Lio intertwines their fingers, looking at the ring. “You know...I once told Meis and Gueira I’d never get married.

"Yeah?" Galo laughs softly. "How come?"

“It never occurred to me I’d find somebody like you,” Lio says, kissing his hand.

"I never thought anybody would wanna marry me," Galo says, big heart racing. "Guess I was just waitin' for Lio Fotia."

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone's entertainment, here's the original version of an actual sentence my boyfriend wrote:  
his balls smack smack smack on lio's ass like wet flip flops on pavement chasing after an ice cream truck.


End file.
